


It started at one

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brief mention of drowning, male/male kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: 5 times Varric and Hawke were made to kiss, and the one time they wanted to kiss.





	It started at one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



> Filling for the Black Emporium. I hope you like it! Betaing by the awesome Wintertree! I own nothing but my Hawke

 

**First Kiss**

Varric looked around the table at his friends and couldn’t help but wonder how Isabela had convinced all of them to go along with her game of truth or dare. There had been many embarrassing questions answered and dares done, and he could only wonder what would come next when it was Isabella's turn again.

“Aveline, truth or dare?” Isabela asked, a smirk lighting up her face.

“Truth,” Aveline answered, wondering what embarrassing thing the rogue would ask this time.

“So tell me, do you still know how to polish a ‘sword’?” Isabela purred the last word, watching her face turn redder than her hair.

“Wha...you...that…” 

“Do you forfeit, Aveline?” Hawke asked, amusement dancing in his dark purple eyes. Aveline’s eyes widened in horror, shuddering at the thought of having to wear an outfit like Isabela’s in public for a day. She took a deep breath and focused on the pirates face.

“Yes, I still know how to polish a sword, I also know how to pet the pussy. Now I believe it’s my turn,” Aveline said, feeling very smug at the flabbergasted look on Isabella's face. “Varric, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Do your worst, Aveline,” he challenged, not in the least bit worried, until Isabela jumped up from her chair, went over to Aveline, and began to whisper into her ear. The smirk that slowly started to cross the redhead's face made his stomach sink with dread. 

“Well, it’s been nice knowing you, Varric,” Hawke said, raising his mug in a toast when he turned to glare at him.

“Alright, dwarf, ready to hear your dare?” Aveline asked, watching Varric sigh and nod warily. “Your dare is to kiss Hawke for a minute straight.”

What?! Aveline, Rivaini, you can't be serious! Why are you dragging Hawke into my dare?!” Varric exclaimed, jumping up from his chair while Hawke stared at the two in shock, his mug held halfway to his mouth.

“Do you forfeit, Varric?” Aveline asked, both women’s eyes bright with anticipation. 

“No, he doesn't.”

Varric and the rest of the gang snapped their heads toward Hawke, and saw him moving his chair closer to Varric’s chair.

“You...you're sure about this, Hawke?” Varric asked, sitting back down while Hawke settled by his side. Hawke sighed, running his hand through his fire red hair, casting a glare at the women before turning back to his friend.

“Better this, than you having to shave off part of your chest hair. Bianca would never forgive me if I let that happen,” Hawke said, jerking his thumb toward the crossbow. “Though I do have a condition; Fenris has to be the one to time us. At least I know he won't make us kiss more than the called for time.” 

Varric sighed in relief when Fenris agreed, and couldn't help but grin at the pouting Isabella. Hearing Aveline calling for them to get on with it, he turned nervously toward Hawke.

“Ready, Broody? Hawke?” 

Getting an affirmative answer from Fenris and a nod from Hawke, Varric leaned forward and was met halfway by Hawke.

Varric had to admit that Hawke’s lips were far softer than he had thought they would be, and the feeling of the beard was unusual. He also realized that they were now so close that he could see flakes of gold in Hawke’s eyes, something he had never realized was there. He could also see a slight blush stain his friend's face and from the heat of his own face, Varric knew he was blushing too. In the background, he could hear Isabella complain that they weren't kissing right, and Carver reminded her that they hadn't said what type of kiss the two had to do.  

Just when Varric was wondering how much longer they had, there was a knock on the table and Hawke pulled away from him. Looking over, he could see Isabella with her hands over Fenris mouth, while Aveline had been trying to hold his hands down. Shaking his head, Varric settles back into his chair and accepted the mug of ale Hawke handed to him.

“Ok, my turn. Junior, truth or dare.”

 

**Second Kiss**

Varric and Hawke were sitting in the Hangman’s main area, mugs of ale in their hands.

“So have you heard from Junior?” Varric asked, leaning closer so Hawke could hear him over the shouts of the drinkers around them.

“Mother finally got a letter from him last week. Apparently, the Wardens have kept him busy and he just now got the chance to write to her,” Hawke explained, taking a drink from his mug. “From what mother shared with me, the Wardens have been good for him. He’s finally finding his own place in the world, and making a lot of good friends too.”

“Sounds like it was a good thing for Junior. Just wish it hadn’t been necessary in the first place,” Varric growled, watching a group of men play cards next to him.

“So no news on Bartend?” Hawke sighed angrily when Varric shook his head. When he saw the down look on the dwarf’s face, he reached over and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “I know you're trying, Varric. One day that bastard will show up again, then we’ll deal with him.” Varric nodded. Hitting their mugs together, they quickly drained them.

Varric started to say something when the men next to them began to shout angrily at each other. Sharing a look with Hawke, the dwarf jerked his head toward his room and received a nod in return. Just as Hawke went to stand, the shouting increased behind him and several of the men stood and began to fight. One man tried to get out range and ran straight back into Hawke, knocking him forward into Varric.

For a moment, Varric’s only thought was that he had never realized that Hawke had a faint dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks before he realized exactly what had happened. Both men’s eyes widen as the knowledge that they were kissing finally sank in. They quickly pulled apart.

Avoiding Hawke’s eyes, Varric looked toward the bar and was relieved to see that Isabella wasn’t standing in her usual place.

“We never mention this to anyone. If Isabela or Aveline ever found out about this, they’d never let us live it down,” Hawke suggested. Varric watched him look around the room to see if anyone noticed what had happened. Varric nodded and decided that this would not make it into his stories about Hawke as they made their way up to his room.

 

**Third Kiss**

Varric could only sigh when he entered the courtyard with Hawke and saw the Orlesian Lord standing at the foot of the stairs, his expression smug and their missing friends being forced to kneel on the ground, swords held to their necks.  They had stopped at a small village on their way to Count Alphonse, to pick up a few supplies only for their friends to fail to show up at the meeting point.  Asking around had lead them to this mansion, though neither of them knew why this Lord had taken their friends.

“Fenris, Isabela, are you both alright?!” Hawke yelled, though the Lord interrupted before they could answer.

“I am the one you should pay attention to, Champion! If you care for your companions wellbeing you will accept my challenge!” The Lord shouted, a manic look in his eyes.

“Challenge?! You took our friends just to force Hawke to fight you?” Varric asked, sharing a disbelieving look with the mage beside him.

“But of course. How else was I to make sure the Champion would not back out? Fight me and win or lose, your friends are set free. Refuse and they will die.” Hawke and Varric could see the swordsmen pressing their swords closer. Sighing, Hawke looked at his hurt friends before glaring at the Lord and nodding his acceptance.

So now they found themselves in a training yard, waiting for the Lord to finish getting ready so that they could get their friends out of their cages. The Lord moved to the center of the yard, a blushing woman at his side.

“Champion, we will be honoring the traditions of my family. The first to draw blood will win, there will be no outside help from our men, and of course we must receive a good luck kiss from one of our companions.” The Lord said, pulling the woman to him and capturing her mouth in a deep, drawn-out kiss.

Sharing a stunned look, Varric reached up and rubbed his forehead.

“Maker’s breath, Hawke, you’d think after four years I would have come to accept this shit, but you still manage to pull me into the strangest crap,” Varric complained, turning to face the mage.

“What can I say, it’s a talent,” Hawke said, going down on one knee. “Face it though, your stories wouldn’t be half as entertaining if there wasn’t some truth to them. Let's get this over with so I can beat the nug shit out of this guy.”

Leaning forward they both tilted their head slightly and pressed their lips together, moving them slightly when the Lord started to complain, before finally pulling back. Staring at each other for a moment, Varric nodded toward the Lord and watched determination fill Hawke’s eyes as he rose to meet the other man in battle.

“Not a word, Rivaini,” Varric said, and sighed when she started laughing. 

 

**Fourth Kiss**

Hawke, Varric, Fenris, and Isabella were searching for a group of mercenaries that Aveline had reported were making trouble for travelers coming to Kirkwall. They were halfway up the Wounded Coast when they were ambushed by a group of blood mages. Between dodging enemy attacks and trying to keep track of his friends, Varric failed to realize how close he was to the edge of the cliff until his heel hit open air. Looking over his shoulder, Varric could only see empty space and churning water behind him.

“Varric, look out!” Hawke yelled.

Snapping his head around, Varric could only watch in terror as the fireball landed in front of him and exploded. The force of the explosion threw him off the edge of the cliff, and he could hear Hawke screaming his name just before he hit the cold, choppy waters and darkness took his sight. 

The next thing he felt was lips repeatedly pressed to his lips, before there was a pressure in his chest, and something began to come up his throat. Hands turned him onto his side, he coughed up what felt like half the Wounded Coast out of his lungs. When he was able to take in air with only a few coughs in between, Varric weakly creaked open his eyes and saw dark purple eyes framed by fire red hair watching him worriedly.

“Hawke?” Varric whispered, his throat raw and shivers beginning to rack his body. 

“Thank the Maker, Varric! Just...Just hold on. I...I’m going to get a fire started,” Hawke said, his shaking hand running through Varric’s loose hair before he stood and moved out of Varric’s line of sight.

Varric laid there, his shivering slowly growing worse, trying to remember what had happened. Feeling a hand on his face, Varric pulled back his focus and realized Hawke had come back.

“I have you, Varric, up you go,” Hawke said, gently moving his arms under the dwarf and lifting him up, holding him close to his body. 

“Hawke...wha...what happened?” Varric forced out while the mage walked them over to a shallow cave and a strongly flickering fire.

“Do you remember the fight?” At Varric’s weak nod, Hawke continued. “You were thrown off the cliff and down into the water. I...well, I might have jumped off after you. By the time I got you to shore, you weren’t breathing, so I did the rescue breathing Isabella told us about,” Hawke explained, sitting close to the fire and settling Varric comfortably in his lap. Varric hummed happily as the warmth of his friend and the fire began to soak into him before what Hawke said broke through his haze.

“The rescue breathing?! So you were kissing me? Repeatedly?” Varric exclaimed, looking up at Hawke and seeing the mage scratch his blushing cheek.

“Um...yes…”

“We never tell Isabella about this,” Varric said while Hawke nodded in agreement. Varric felt the mage pull him closer and rest his head on top of Varric’s. Feeling warmer and safe, Varric closed his eyes and rested.

 

**Fifth Kiss**

Varric carefully looked around the corner of the building. Seeing that the coast was clear, he motioned to Hawke and they slowly made their way deeper into the depths of Low Town. They had been trying to find the main hideout of a group of slavers for Fenris and had stumbled onto a fight between the slavers and a group of lyrium smugglers battling for territory. They were barely able to keep from being pulled into the fight, and were now trying to get back to out of the slavers territory without getting caught. Since all the slavers were now on high alert and looking for anyone that didn’t belong, this was proving to be very difficult.

Entering an alleyway behind one of the lesser known brothels, Varric heard shouting coming from the other end and running footsteps coming from behind.

“Shit, Varric, we're going to be caught!” Hawke said, looking worriedly between the two ends of the alleyway.

“I have an idea, come here,” Varric said, pulling the taller man over to a stack of boxes. Climbing on top of one, Varric tugged Hawke close, a question in his eyes. Casting one more glance at the end of the alleyway, Hawke nodded and turned back to meet Varric’s lips in a kiss. 

When the running footsteps started to enter the alley, Varric licked the seam of Hawke’s mouth. When the mage opened up, he deepened the kiss. He felt Hawke wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and changing the angle to deepen the kiss further. Noticing that the steps were slowing down, Varric reached up and buried his gloved hands into Hawke’s hair, drawing a moan from deep in the mage’s chest. They didn't stop when they heard an amused snort, or when the footsteps increased in speed again, or even when the shouting finally stopped. In fact, it wasn't until it had been silence for several minutes that Varric very reluctantly pulled back from the mage’s lips. Pressing his forehead to Hawke’s, as they both caught their breath, he realized that he had yet to release the other's hair, and Hawke had yet to loosen his own tight hold on Varric’s waist.

“We...we should probably get going,” Hawke whispered, licking his lips and staring into Varric’s eyes.

“Yeah, we...we should,” Varric replied. He could tell that Hawke was just as reluctant to let go as he was.

Varric fought the urge to continue what they had been doing and could see the same fight in Hawke’s eyes. On an unspoken agreement, they slowly,  _ slowly  _ released each other. Hawke took several steps back so they both couldn't give into the temptation to grab on again. They stared at each other for several more minutes before a sound from the end of the alley brought them back to the present situation. With one last longing look, Varric jumped off the boxes and they both ran to the entrance of the alleyway.

**The Kiss That Counted**

Hawke sat on the bed in the slaver’s cave, still trying to come to terms with what had happened in Kirkwall. That they had all survived was a miracle he couldn't stop thanking the Maker for. Hearing a knock on the door, Hawke looked up and saw Varric sticking his head into the room. Waving the dwarf in, he watched Varric enter and close the door, leaning against it. They stared at each other, still in disbelief that they were both still together, before Varric looked away, watching the fire dance in the fireplace.

“Varric?”

“I thought I was going to lose you, Hawke. Do you know how terrified I was?” Varric asked, looking back at the other man and stepping away from the door. “I was scared that you'd die and I would have never told you.”

“Never told me what, Varric?” Hawke asked as the dwarf came to a stop before him.

Reaching up, Varric cupped Hawke’s cheek, loving the feeling of the other's beard while the taller man nuzzled into his palm. Taking the last few steps, he stood between the other man's legs. 

“Never told you exactly how much you've come to mean to me, Hawke. I would never have forgiven myself if you had gone away without knowing,” Varric said, slowly inching closer to Hawke’s face.

“You've come to mean a great deal to me as well, Varric,” Hawke said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the dwarf’s waist. Sharing a smile, they leaned forward and kissed each other deeply. Pulling back for a moment, Hawke moved further onto the bed, pulling Varric with him.

“Hawke are you sure about this?” Varric asked, settling comfortably between the other's legs.

“As long as you are, I'm more than fine with this. I've actually wanted this for a long time now,” Hawke answered, his hands roaming down the dwarf’s back.

“So have I, Hawke, so have I,” Varric said, his hands slowly rising Hawke’s shirt while he leaned back in for another kiss.

There was no more talk between them for the rest of the night.


End file.
